Puppy's New Year
by freewater
Summary: Yaoi: SetoJou: Jounouchi is upset because he's alone for the new year while everyone else is out partying. Complete R for some swearing


Title: Puppy's New Year  
  
Author: Freewater  
  
Warnings: Hints at slight abuse, swearing. FLUFFINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why you ask? Because I *like* fluff!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So quit giving me all those stupid looks!  
  
Notes: This one is dedicated to all those who read my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic "Only My Puppy", and wanted another Seto/Jou pairing. It's a happy new years present if you will. Yami and Yugi are not in the same body in this story. It's another short one, so please bare with me! This story will be told in Jou's point of view, and everyone will be seventeen aside from Mokuba who will be fourteen.   
  
*********************************************************   
  
Jounouchi looked back up at the annoying clock that seemed to be moving *way* too slowly for his liking. He was sitting behind the counter of the corner store that he worked at with one arm resting on counter while the other supported his head. He wanted nothing better for than his shift to be over so he could leave, but that wasn't for another hour and a half, so he was stuck there.   
  
He was so bored that he had to fight to stay awake. Not one single customer had walked in for at least an hour, and while he understood why it still annoyed him. Today was New Years Eve, and he was the only one out of all his friends who were stuck working.  
  
He'd actually booked today off so he could go to a party, but one of the other employees got *sick* and he was phoned into work. Unfortunately his father had picked up the phone, and since most of his paycheck goes into his drinking debts he was forced to take the shift or else get a beating.   
  
'Twenty more minutes before the new year.' He thought to himself in total misery while still watching the clock.  
  
With both him and Mokuba's constant begging, Seto had decided to throw a New Year's Eve party. It was going to be big, with lots of people, food, drinks, and even those colourful hats and feathery masks that everyone would wear.  
  
He'd picked out the largest room in his entire mansion to be decorated for it, and even invited Yugi, Yami, Honda, Anzu, Shizuka and Bakura over as well.  
  
But that wasn't what had him so depressed. He could live without those simple things in a party for once, it was really the ten second countdown that he was going to sorely miss.  
  
'Fifteen more minutes.'  
  
Jou and Seto had been dating for just about five months now, and so far they couldn't really spend any holidays together. Christmas was the only one that they had seen while being together, but they couldn't be together on that day because of Jou's father, so he was really looking forward to this party.  
  
Everyone there who had a girlfriend or boyfriend would kiss each other and hug once the ten second countdown was finished, and Jou wanted to share that with Seto. Sort of like their first truly special holiday together. But no, because he just *had* to have a job at a corner store that was open twenty-four hours a day and a father who insisted that he pay him over half of what he made as rent, he couldn't have that.   
  
Jounouchi put his head to rest on the counter. He felt like crying at this point. New Years Eve had been the one thing that he could have as an excuse to be out all night and not get in shit for it, and he would be spending it with Seto right now if it weren't for his father.   
  
'The only time he's sober enough to pick up the damn phone and it just *has* to be a work call!' He thought angrily. 'Someone up there hates me.'  
  
He looked back up at the clock, and was extremely angered to see that there were still ten minutes left to go. He just wanted it to be done and over with. The sooner that happened the sooner he could go home miserable.  
  
Deciding that he needed a distraction until midnight would pass, Jou wiped at his bleary eyes, picked up a broom and decided to clean the place up. Everything was stocked and put away but he still thought that the place looked a little messy, and while normally he hated chores like sweeping with a passion, he still felt that at this point *anything* was better than the waiting game!  
  
Still, while he swept the floor his mind couldn't help but drift back to the party that everyone was at. 'I wonder if they're having fun.' He thought to himself, seeing all the smiling faces and dancing couples in his head and wishing he could be there to enjoy it. Seto was an extremely talented dancer! It was a huge pain in the ass when he wouldn't let him lead, but he was still good on his feet.  
  
Then an awful thought struck him like lightning. Mai was going to be there too! Invited or not she would go to a party that her long time crush had thrown, and knowing her she'll probably be all over Seto during it too.  
  
Jou felt more hot tears in his eyes with the anger he felt and the unfairness of it all. He knew Seto loved him, there was no doubt in his mind about that. It was just the thought of his ex-girlfriend, dancing around with *his* boyfriend and stealing a kiss at the count down really upset him.   
  
It wasn't below Mai to try something like that considering she'd stolen kisses from Seto in front of him on several occasions, knowing that they were together didn't make things any better either. Seto would always yell at her for being stupid, but she never took the obvious hint. She was only trying to steal him for his money, that and she wanted to get back at Jou for dumping her.  
  
The very thought of that bitch kissing Seto made him fume. He couldn't help but stamp his foot at the very thought of it. He didn't care that it was childish, he needed to do it or explode.   
  
Looking down at his watch he could see that there was still five minutes left until the new year. 'Five minutes until Mai is kissing Seto!' He thought to himself in rage while some of his angered tears actually flowed over the rim of his eyes.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the bell connected to the front door go off, signalling that somebody was coming in, and with his back turned he didn't see the several masked figures with bags creep into the store.  
  
The taller of the bunch slowly snuck up behind him and reached his arms out before roughly grabbing him around the waist and quickly covering his mouth to prevent the startled scream that was sure to erupt from his lips.  
  
Jou had the shock of a lifetime when an arm reached out and grabbed him from behind and locked him in place. His heart pounded to the point where it was working overtime. Needless to say, he was afraid.  
  
He didn't know who was holding onto him and preventing him from moving but he did know one thing, this store did get robbed an awful lot! Three times within two months only! And he didn't know if this guy was dangerous or what he planned on doing to him!  
  
He tried to cry out for help but he couldn't, so he struggled and kicked as hard as he could but it was still no use. He tried to pry his arm off of his waist but his captor was much too strong for him.  
  
The guy who had him slowly reached his head down to Jou's ear and kissed it seductively before working on his neck. Jou's eyes went wide with pure horror at the act, and he thrashed about wildly to do anything to get this guy off of him before he got any other ideas.  
  
His captor just chuckled at his pathetic attempts to escape, and Jou could plainly hear the snickers of his accomplices from behind. He was so afraid right now that he was trembling with his breaths coming out ragged through his nose. Who were these people?  
  
The guy who had his arm around him and was holding his mouth shut once again lowered his head to his ear, but this time it was to speak to him rather than kiss him. "If I didn't know any better, puppy, I'd say you weren't happy to see me." Seto said in a hurt tone of voice.  
  
Jounouchi stopped struggling immediately and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets on shock. Seto then gently put him back down on the ground before letting him go.  
  
Jou slowly turned around like some kind of zombie, and he nearly pissed himself when he saw the smiling faces of Seto, Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka and Bakura, all standing behind Seto with their hats and masks on. They also looked like they were about to piss themselves, but only because of how hard it was to fight back the tremendous amount of laughter with their evil little prank.  
  
Jou turned to face Seto, and he had to fight to keep from hitting and yelling at him with how badly he'd frightened him, but he was just so happy to see him that he decided to forget about it for now and take advantage of the situation as he threw his arms around the taller brunette's neck and held on as if he would disappear when let go.  
  
"I-I can't believe you came!" He cried out on his shoulder while the others watched in amusement.  
  
"It was either stay at the party and continue to get harassed by Mai, or come and see you, puppy." He said with an emotionless voice, but he could clearly see the amount of happiness and love that was in his eyes.   
  
"One more minute, Seto." Yugi said while getting out some wine glasses to fill with sprite. They were all still too young to drink so this would have to do.  
  
"Y'know I'm gonna kick your ass the first chance I get for scaring me like that." Jou whispered to him with their noses touching.  
  
Seto just smirked while placing his hand behind his neck and running his fingers through his unruly blonde hair. "You keep telling yourself that pup, but you and I both know that I can beat you any day of the week." He whispered.  
  
Jounouchi made a pouting face at him. "You don't have to rub my face in it." He said with a slight frown. Seto just chuckled at him.  
  
"Ok guys, here it is!" Anzu said happily. They all looked at the clock and could see the time running out and started the countdown. Jou was in heaven when it started. This was what he wanted the most, to have Seto next to him for the new year and now he had it!  
  
"TEN!"  
  
"NINE!"  
  
"EIGHT!"  
  
"SEVEN!"  
  
"SIX!"  
  
"FIVE!"  
  
"FOUR!"  
  
"THREE!"  
  
"TWO!"  
  
"ONE!"  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!"  
  
Jou quickly turned and gave Seto the most scorching kiss he'd ever received. It was so fast that he barely had time to take in a breath before it happened.  
  
Yami kissed Yugi for the new year. Anzu gave Bakura a friendly kiss on the cheek and Shizuka kissed Honda.  
  
When they all pulled away to pass out the drinks, Seto and Jou were still going at it.   
  
"I'm really happy for them, Yami." Yugi said to his darker half. Yami just smirked before wrapping his arms around his hikari. "I am too, koi." He whispered.  
  
Seto pulled away from Jou's kiss so he could start breathing again, but only for a moment. "Happy new year, pup." He whispered breathlessly.  
  
"Happy new year, Koi." He whispered back before bringing his face down for another hot kiss.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
A.N: Happy new year 2004 everyone! Hope you all liked it considereing that it was just something I wrote on impulse! Review it please!! 


End file.
